Yellow Bikini
by SquishyCool
Summary: Beth is on a beach trip with her friends, where she turns out to be the fifth wheel. Daryl is a lifeguard who was just minding his own business until he came across a girl who thought it was safe to swim all alone in the ocean at night. Beth/Daryl AU one-shot. Smut.


**A/N:** Just a fun little smut one-shot to celebrate the arrival of summer. I made this AU image probably 2 years ago, but only just now did I write something to go along with it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Yellow Bikini**

The sun was shining. The humidity was high. Sweat clung to Beth Greene's skin and slowly rolled down the nape of her neck. Right now, she was in a car with a group of some of her best friends, cramped and lacking any air conditioning. All four windows were rolled down and the wind was tearing through the inside of the car, whipping girls' hair around but doing nothing to alleviate the general temperature inside. But none of them cared. They were all fresh out of their first year of college, finally free from studying and exams and early morning classes, and they'd taken advantage of the first really hot day of the summer to drive down to the beach and let loose by the ocean. Beth, who had been relatively quiet compared to her loud and excited peers, had her arm stuck out the back passenger window. She stretched and closed her fingers against the wind, taking in the sensation of cool air on her skin. The smell of the ocean was getting stronger and stronger the more they drove, and she knew they were getting close to Tybee Island. It was a popular destination in Georgia, and her friend, Natalie, who was currently driving, occasionally traveled there in the summer to stay at her parents' small beach house. The group had planned to spend three whole days at the house, enjoying the beach and the escape from reality.

Along with Natalie and Beth, the small Honda Accord held Natalie's boyfriend, Zach, as well as Beth's ex-boyfriend, Jimmy, and the girls' mutual friend, Erin, who they'd grown close with over their freshman year of college. If she were being honest, Jimmy was one of the reasons she had been so quiet for the majority of the road trip. They had ended on good terms and still hung out with a lot of the same people, but they usually didn't get stuck in close quarters like this, or have to personally interact. They still needed their space from each other to forget bad memories and move on, but being stuck this close to him made Beth a little self-conscious. She didn't feel like she could let loose quite as much as if it were just her and the other girls. But she didn't want to spoil anyone's time or cause any sort of drama. No, she'd had enough of that all school year, and right now she was ready to genuinely enjoy herself and admire nature and have a good time - even if that meant not socializing with the others quite as much as usual.

As the car approached Tybee Island and its large, welcoming sign, the young adults all cheered. They were all anxious to get to the house and start relaxing on the beach, stretching out in the sun and wading in the refreshing water. Beth was still gazing outside, watching the ocean from afar and daydreaming, when she felt a nudge in her ribs and looked over to see Erin, who was sitting between Beth and Jimmy in the backseat, was looking at her excitedly.

"We're almost there! Aren't you excited, Beth? You've been really quiet!" Erin exclaimed. Her curly, black hair was tied up in a ponytail except for the few loose strands that bounced lively off her forehead and neck when she talked, and she always seemed extremely optimistic about everything she did.

Beth quickly nodded and forced her best smile, replying, "Yeah, I'm just savin' my energy for the beach!"

Erin seemed pleased with this answer and smiled happily, then turned back to Jimmy, who she'd been talking with for most of the car ride. Beth had noticed, but she tried not to.

Another half-hour of silence from Beth passed as she vaguely listened to some of the conversations between her four friends. The sun was hot on her skin but it felt welcoming to her, like the warm embrace of a close friend. It had been a particularly cold winter, and spring had ebbed in and out. So when the temperature finally reached the nineties and stayed there, bringing high humidity with it, it was almost a relief from the constricting jeans and boots and winter coats. Beth had bought a brand new bikini especially for the coming summer. She had always stuck to one-pieces and tankinis, but this year, she'd be spending beach time away from her family – particularly her religious and modest father – and she felt it was the perfect time to break out a little and buy her first real bikini. She'd been surprised at how well it fit and how much she liked the way she looked in it. The bright yellow brought out the shine in her golden hair and the blue of her eyes, and the cut and style of the suit accentuated her slim figure and slight curves. She'd never been the kind of girl to dress skimpy or venture past her personal comfort zone, so the new bathing suit had made her feel the tiniest bit rebellious. She'd tried it on and inspected herself in the mirror in her bedroom at least half a dozen times since purchasing it, and now it was stowed away safely in her duffel bag, ready and waiting for its first taste of sunlight on the Georgia beach.

The group of college friends pulled into the driveway of the small beach house, the gravel crunching beneath the tires. The property was surprisingly close to the beach with an unobscured view of the sparkling ocean in the distance. Beth's heart leapt at the sight, and she thought she might jump out of the car right now and run all the way to the water's edge out of excitement. The energy in the car was peaking as they parked in the driveway and everyone was gathering their things and preparing to get out. But Beth remained quietly excited, grabbing her duffel bag and following the group to the door of the house. Her skin was prickling with anticipation, and she couldn't keep the huge grin off of her face.

The group all pushed through the front door and into the cozy beach house, its floors all wood and the surfaces shining with the sunlight that poured in from the large windows. The first room they entered was the living room, which merged halfway across into a kitchen. The kitchen held countertops, including an island with barstools around it, and the far wall had a sliding, glass patio door that opened up onto a small patio equipped with a barbecue grill, benches, and an outdoor dining table. To the left of the front door was a staircase that led to an open upper floor, where multiple doors were visible from downstairs. To the right was a fireplace surrounded by a couch and loveseats, and a modest television mounted above the mantle.

"How many bedrooms?" Jimmy asked as he circled the room, inspecting his surroundings just like the rest of the group was doing.

"Three," Natalie answered from where she stood by a wall near the kitchen, adjusting the thermostat.

Jimmy looked around at the rest of the group – conveniently skipping over Beth, she quickly noticed – with his eyebrows raised and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Last one up gets the shittiest room!" He cried out excitedly, turning and racing up the stairs to the second floor.

Without argument, the rest of the friends followed him eagerly, all laughing and playfully pushing each other out of the way. Natalie called from the back of the pack, "Hey, the master bedroom is me and Zach's! This is _my_ parents' house!"

But she followed the group with just as much excitement, giggling nearly the whole way up the stairs. Beth was the last one up the staircase, trailing behind Natalie and Zach. She was looking around and observing the intricacies of the house, all the little trinkets that Natalie's mother had decorated it with and the few hunting trophies her father had brought over to put on display. When the young blonde reached the second floor, she found the doors to the bedrooms wide open, and her four friends were inside two of the three bedrooms, talking and arguing loudly. She saw Zach tackle Natalie onto the large bed that occupied the master bedroom, both of them giggling and flirting. In the next room, Jimmy and Erin stood in the middle of the floor, both of their bags thrown onto the bed, apparently arguing. Beth approached the doorway and watched curiously for a moment before they noticed she was there.

"No, I got here first!" Jimmy argued, a smile still faint on his face as he appeared to be half-joking.

"Okay, but I'm a woman and I deserve the bigger bed, I need more privacy – " Erin started to argue back.

"You just wanna be closer to the bathroom! Don't lie," Jimmy interrupted her, laughing at his own joke.

Erin turned and saw Beth standing outside the doorway. Her face lit up and she rushed to Beth, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bedroom. "Tell him, Beth! Wouldn't you rather be in here with me and he can have the other room?"

Beth put up her hands in defense, not wanting to get in the middle of it, but she saw how Jimmy's face dropped and he gave her a look like he'd rather not have her there. She took it as a sign and stepped back outside the doorway.

"I'm good, I'll take the last room. You guys can share this one," she said quickly, and turned and walked away, hurrying into the last available bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

She only heard a few words before disappearing into the bedroom, but Erin audibly disagreed and Jimmy quickly began talking about the rules of sharing a bed. Beth figured it was meant to be – before the three days were up, she was sure they'd have their tongues down each other's throats. This would just speed the process up exceptionally.

Beth didn't take time to sit and rest, instead choosing to dig out her bikini and immediately change into it. She inspected herself in the full-length mirror that hung on the door of the closet. The bright, summer sunshine poured in through the windows and illuminated her skin and hair in a whole new way. She frowned at how pale she had let herself get over the winter – her legs were so white, they were nearly reflective. But she grabbed her sunscreen and applied it thoroughly anyway. She threw on a flowy tanktop and cutoff short-shorts over the bright yellow bikini, along with a pair of flip-flops, then headed out the bedroom door to find that all her friends had already gathered in the kitchen. Apparently they'd had the same idea she had, because they all smelled of sunscreen and had changed into bathing suits.

The four teens stood around the island counter, pulling bottles and boxes out of their bags and setting them on the countertop. They'd each brought some kind of alcohol, from bottles of vodka to twelve-packs of beer and wine coolers. Beth slowed her pace down the stairs when she saw them all laughing and excitedly opening bottles and cans. She'd only brought one small bottle of liquor that she was able to smuggle out of Maggie's room, where she'd known her older sister stashed things that she didn't want their dad to find. The bottle happened to be whiskey, which wasn't necessarily Beth's favorite, but it was better than nothing, and she didn't have any plans of sharing it with the others while she was here. They could have their sugary drinks and fight over the last beers by the second day – she'd be carefully conserving her own "liquid courage." The bottle was tucked away safely in the bottom of her bag, beneath all her clothes.

She joined her friends around the island counter and blended in with the group once again. She laughed at their jokes and peppered in her own remarks as they all passed around shots and sipped beers. She'd had at least three different kinds of alcohol offered to her, but she drank sparingly, knowing they'd be doing this all day and it was still mid-afternoon.

After almost an hour of drinking and talking, as well as snacking intermittently, the group decided they were tipsy enough to roam out onto the beach. They all gathered their towels and drinks, the boys teaming up to carry the cooler full of ice and beers, and headed out the backdoor. They rushed across the sand, everyone laughing and practically skipping across the beach. There were crowds of people scattered around the beach, some of them wading in the water near the shore and some of them camped out on towels up farther in the sand, bathing in the warm sunlight. The cloud was blue and completely cloudless, and the ocean breeze rippled through everyone's hair and brought ocean spray up across their faces.

The young friends trudged through the sand and across the beach, looking out onto the deep blue ocean with wonder. They walked until they were on the edge of a rather large crowd of beach-goers, near a lifeguard stand where handfuls of people swam in the shallow depths of water before it. They set down their cooler and their towels, situating all of their items as Beth looked around at where they'd settled. They were near enough to the lifeguard stand that she could see the man sitting atop the tall chair – his skin was tanned from the sun and he had a hat on over his dark, shaggy hair. He looked older, maybe early thirties, and there were a few tattoos on his arms and back. He wore blue and white swimming trunks and a whistle around his neck, the umbrella that stuck from the back of the chair providing shade to protect him from the harsh sun. The square, black glasses that shielded his eyes hid nearly half his face from view, but he had a goatee and was smoking a cigarette as he looked out over the beach and the nearby water. The only thing that indicated he was a lifeguard was the orange floatie in one hand that read "Lifeguard" in bold, white letters.

Beth didn't realize she had been staring at him. The bright sunlight seemed to make her sleepy as it warmed her entire body, until a voice in her ear made her jump.

"Earth to Beth, what're you starin' at?" Erin giggled. She had appeared at Beth's side and turned her head to look into the direction Beth was looking in to see what she'd been entranced by.

"Oh, hey," Beth said, turning to face Erin and pretending she hadn't been staring at anything in particular.

A sly grin spread across Erin's face. "Oooh, are you checking out the lifeguard? Oh, he looks kinda… old."

Beth's brows furrowed and she grabbed Erin to turn her away from the lifeguard stand. "I wasn't checkin' anyone out, I was just – starin' at the sky. C'mon, let's go in the water!"

Erin accepted the distraction easily and both girls began pulling off their shorts and tanktops that covered their bikinis, kicking their flip-flops off to rest atop the piles of clothing near the towels they'd laid out. When they were finally stripped down to nothing but bikinis and sunglasses, Beth grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out toward the water, beer still in Erin's other hand. They jogged clumsily down the shore, laughing. Beth turned her head briefly to glance behind her, first at their group of friends who were still settling into their spots in the sand, then to the lifeguard sitting atop his tall stand. Her eyes lingered a moment longer than she'd intended, and she realized he was looking in her direction, and the look on his face – even behind sunglasses – appeared genuinely interested. When she turned back, her feet were splashing into the cold water of the Atlantic, and Erin began yelping in surprise from the sudden temperature change.

All thoughts of her friends or the lifeguard left Beth's mind as she did the first thing that popped into her head: she waded out to waist-deep water before taking a pointed dive into the water, penetrating the surface and sinking into the depths of the chilly water. The cold sent a shock through her body, but she felt more awake and alive than she could ever remember. She swam through the water for a few seconds, opening her eyes and taking in the view of the seafloor and the way the sunlight broke through the wavy blue around her. She swam back up and emerged from the water, blinking her eyes rapidly and clearing her vision. She paddled her feet below her to stay afloat, having already swam to water that was deeper than her height. The sun warmed her skin and the droplets of water that fell from her hair. Erin was calling out to her, refusing to wade farther than waist-deep. Beth let out a sigh of relaxation and began lazily swimming back toward Erin.

She rejoined her friend and they waded back a bit more until they could sit in the shin-deep water and look out onto the ocean before them. Erin handed Beth the can of beer she'd been sipping on and Beth took it gratefully for a long swallow of the bitter liquid. It went down smoothly and she took another, then handed it back to Erin.

"So, is it just me, or are you and Jimmy, like…" Erin began talking, eyes set on the can of beer in her hands as if she were studying it.

Beth looked over at her and waited for eye contact, but it didn't come. "Like, what?"

Erin shrugged, still not looking at her. "Like… still not over each other…"

Beth sighed and looked back out toward the horizon. "No, that's not it. It's just… awkward. We're still gettin' over each other. And this is the first time we've had to hang out so close since… we broke up."

Erin finally looked up, but Beth didn't return the gaze. "Oh. I just… didn't wanna, ya know, _do_ anything if you weren't, um…"

Beth rolled her eyes, but made sure to do it discreetly so Erin couldn't tell. "I don't care if you fuck him. Go crazy. Trust me, we're _over_ each other."

Erin didn't say anything for a few minutes, and after a while, Beth began to think she'd said the wrong thing and had possibly offended her friend. But then again, she realized it didn't really bother her. She'd never personally cared for Erin all that much – she was just kind of always there, and Natalie seemed to be the one who really liked her. Yeah, she was nice and fun and all that, but she was also a bit impulsive and a little too pushy for Beth's liking.

If she were being honest, Erin would probably actually be perfect for Jimmy. She could see them dating happily, at least for a few months. And yeah, she could admit to herself that it sort of bothered her to see a friend go after her ex but at the same time, she knew she'd rather have something helping the process of both of them going back to just being friends and not feeling so awkward around each other.

Erin finally spoke up, "Okay, I just – I wanted to be respectful and ask you. If it bothers you, really, you can tell me, and I won't go near him – "

"Erin. It's fine. Seriously. You don't need my permission," Beth said firmly, turning to stare into Erin's dark eyes. "I promise I won't get mad about whatever happens between you guys. Okay? I _promise_."

It seemed to satisfy the other girl and she nodded, smiling as she held out the beer once more for the blonde to take. Beth did so and took another hearty swig, but she still wasn't feeling quite as carefree as she would've liked.

The girls sat together in the water until their beer was empty, then rejoined the group on the beach. They all bathed in the sun, their laughter and booze-laden breath drifting in the breeze as the sun inched its way across the sky. They would intermittently go out to wade in the water, then return to their towels and their drinks, joking along with one another, all of them getting more and more comfortable as the hours passed. Before they knew it, the sun was setting, and most of the other beach-goers had packed up their things and retired for the evening. The smell of food was in the air from some restaurant in the distance, and the sun was quickly sinking farther and farther into the horizon. By this point, the teens were all considerably tipsy, and Beth realized that the two couples had gotten increasingly handsy with each other. Jimmy and Erin were practically sitting in each other's laps, lost in their own private jokes and breathy whispers, while Natalie and Zach were laughing uncontrollably across from them. When they all realized how dark it was getting – and how empty the beach had become – they decided to gather up all their things, throw away their garbage, and head back up to the beach house. On their way there, Natalie suggested they make use of one of the firepits on the other side of the beach, in a more secluded area that most tourists weren't aware of. Everyone happily agreed, and Beth reminded herself of the small bottle she had stashed away in her bag.

The friends returned to the beach house and ravaged the refrigerator, everyone scarfing down sandwiches faster than they could make them. When they felt sufficiently full, they grabbed more booze – Beth tucking her secret bottle safely into the waistband of her shorts - and followed Natalie out the backdoor, heading in the opposite direction of where they'd gone earlier. They all trudged through sand, and sometimes grass and dirt, following a smaller path along the beach that seemed mostly deserted. They approached a wide opening on the beach – no lifeguard stand in sight this time – that had a few firepits scattered around the sandy surface, yards of open area between each of them. There was the faint glow of one of the pits being used far off, at the other end of the secluded area of the beach, but Beth and her friends settled on one near the middle. They set out their things and helped each other get the fire started, struggling at first until it finally came together and sparked to life. Everyone settled into seats on thick, sturdy logs that were laid out around the pit, and passed around drinks and marshmallows that they'd stuck on straightened wire-hangers. Beth sat on the far end of one log, across from Natalie and Zach but right next to Erin, who was squashed into the side of Jimmy on the other end of the log. With a little alcohol in their systems, the pair seemed to have become inseparable.

Beth sat on the end of the log, listening to the light-hearted conversations and jokes as she sipped on her bottle discreetly. None of the others had noticed that she was drinking something different as they continued downing beers and wine coolers. Her head was beginning to swim now, and her mind was wandering as she turned away from her friends and gazed out at the dark water in the distance. The ocean spread out far and wide, mysterious and entrancing. Beth longed to feel the water lapping at her skin again. She glanced back at her friends, realizing both couples had stopped talking and were now busy with heavy make-out sessions. She was officially the fifth wheel. Instead of speaking up or making the situation awkward, though, she stood up and stripped off her shorts and tanktop once again, setting them on the ground and leaving her flip-flops on as she quietly walked away. Her pace quickened the farther she got, until she couldn't hear the sounds of their kissing or the fire crackling. The bottle of whiskey was grasped firmly in her hand as she carefully stepped over rocks and patches of grass, wandering off to a more secluded area, far away from her friends. She craved solitude and silence.

She'd walked past the other firepit – still smoking from being recently abandoned - that had been yards and yards away from their own, not sure of where she was going. Her eyes were set on a small, shadowed area of beach. She was approaching it when she came upon an old, wooden sign stuck into the sand. It read "Unprotected Area - Swim At Your Own Risk" in faded, black letters against white wood. She smiled to herself, happy for the assured seclusion. The waves lapped at the shore, calling to her as her skin thirsted for the feel of cold ocean water.

She stopped a few feet away from the wet area of the sand, where the tide was sure not to reach, and kicked off her flip-flops, setting her bottle down next to them. Then she broke into a full run towards the water. It splashed against her legs as she waded out deeper and deeper, finally reaching waist-depth and diving in like she had hours before. The cold and wet woke her up once more, shocking her out of her floaty-headed haze and back to reality. She seemed to drift through the water effortlessly, bending and floating with every current and wave. She hadn't realized just how far out she was swimming, and the strength of the water didn't become apparent until she surfaced and tried to swim back in towards the shore. The waves fought back against her body and continued pulling her out farther. She tried not to panic, swimming with all her strength against the current and stretching out for the safety of the shore. But the water continued to pull her and push her around, and before she knew it, she was breathless and exhausted, and the whiskey was dragging her brain down nearly as hard as her body was being dragged away. This was no longer a relaxing swim to escape reality.

She struggled to stay afloat and keep her head above water, her breath coming in desperate gasps. She tried to use every bit of oxygen she could to call out for help, but she knew there was no one around to hear her. How had she let this happen? Was this really how it was going to end, drifting off into the ocean, never to be seen again? How could she have been so stupid to go to such a secluded area and swim out so far? She should've stuck closer to her friends.

"H-help! HELP!" She cried out desperately, her voice loud in her own ears but barely a whisper across the vast water. "SOMEONE! _**HELP!**_ "

She was breathless now, and her body was becoming dead weight that was dragging her head beneath the surface. She took one last gulp of air before she was submerged again, and watched the surface disappear as she sunk down farther and farther. Her brain was starved for oxygen, and she felt like her lungs would burst.

When they finally did, everything went black.

Then there was a pressure on her chest, pumping and relieving, pumping and relieving. She felt herself coming to, but couldn't seem to grasp consciousness. Something forced her mouth open and before she knew it, there was another pressure on her lips, and then a strong breath was filling her lungs and forcing her to cough up all the water inside of her. She finally opened her eyes and immediately turned her head over and coughed violently, water expelling from her throat in gushes. She hacked and gasped for breath until it was all out of her, then pushed herself up on her elbows and blinked rapidly. She was still soaking wet and the breeze sent chills through her body. Her chest and lungs hurt, and her throat burned from the saltwater forcefully pushing its way back up. It was still dark out, but the tide was lapping at the shore a short distance away. She was safely out of the ocean and back on the beach.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?!" A male voice asked her in disbelief.

She finally realized a man was crouched down on his knees in the sand beside her, watching her with wide, fearful eyes. He was dripping wet, too, and his dark hair was plastered to his neck and forehead. He seemed familiar, but her brain wasn't working well enough to place him.

"What – what happened?" She asked, utterly confused as she stared up at him in question.

"You almost fuckin' drowned. Can't you read?!" He exclaimed, gesturing off to the distance, in the direction of the old wooden sign that warned swimmers.

Beth was still in shock and rather confused, replying meekly, "I – I didn't know… Did you _save_ me?"

The older man sat back on his heels and exhaled tiredly. "Yeah. Ya got pretty far out there. Thought ya were already dead. Now what the hell were you doin' clear out here, all by yerself?"

He pressed her for answers, seemingly baffled by the mere thought of what she'd been doing. He stared at her like she was the dumbest person he'd ever met.

"I – I just came to be alone for a bit, I wanted to swim a little. I didn't realize how far out I went until the current started draggin' me out and-and I dunno. I don't remember what happened," Beth stammered, perplexed by her own actions as well. "Thank God you were out here… Thank you so much. I-I have no idea what I can – "

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's my job," he stopped her. His voice was low and growl-like more often than not, and he pushed himself up to stand, dusting off his knees and shins of sand. "Lucky fer you, I come out here t'be alone sometimes, too – _and_ I'm a trained lifeguard. Anybody else probably woulda drowned with ya."

When he said this, it finally clicked in Beth's mind why he looked familiar – she'd seen him in the lifeguard stand on the beach earlier that day. He just didn't look exactly the same without his hat, sunglasses, whistle, or the bright sun shining down on him. He held out a hand to help her up and she accepted the offering, standing up weakly and gaining her balance. She brushed as much of the sand as she could off of her back and behind, shaking her wet hair in its tight bun. She glanced over to see her flip-flops and bottle still lying in the sand a few feet away, untouched.

"Now don't go swimmin' in the dark, or in places where they ain't no other humans around to save yer ass," the man mumbled, appearing to be readying himself to leave.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Beth said meekly, unsure of how to thank someone for saving her life. "Um, what's your name?"

He stopped and eyed her, almost suspiciously, before answering, "Daryl Dixon. You?"

She reached out for a handshake. "Beth Greene. Nice to meet you, Daryl Dixon."

He hesitantly took her hand and shook it softly, pulling his hand back quickly. "Well, Beth Greene, where's yer friends?"

She wondered for a second how he'd known she was with friends, then remembered he'd seen her with them on the beach earlier. "They're, uh – back at the firepit. Kinda wrapped around each other's tongues…"

Daryl gave a disgusted look and she quickly explained, "I'm the fifth wheel. They all paired up and I just felt kinda… awkward."

His face relaxed at her explanation and he let out a soft, low chuckle. "Oh. I see. That yours?"

He pointed over to the bottle and shoes in the sand and she nodded sheepishly. He raised his eyebrows.

"So yer swimmin' drunk? Thought ya tasted like whiskey," he concluded, a shadow of disappointment crossing his features.

"No, no, I'm not – I'm not drunk, I was just gettin' a little tipsy and – " she started, but sighed and dropped her hands to her sides in defeat. "Well, yer right, I shouldn't've been swimming out here since I was drinkin'. It was stupid."

Surprisingly, Daryl shrugged. "Ain't the worst thing I ever heard. Ya don't seem terribly drunk. I mean, can't say I haven't done the same shit a time or two. I'm just a good swimmer."

Beth smiled in relief and nodded. "Well, um… I guess you probably got somewhere to be. Thanks again, fer – uh, for saving my life."

Daryl scoffed and waved away her gratitude. "Don't mention it. I'm sure yer friends are lookin' for ya."

She didn't reply immediately and they stood in silence for a few long seconds. The only sounds around them were distant laughter and the ever-present ocean shifting and moving.

"Yeah, doesn't really sound like it," she finally mumbled, looking away shyly. She doubted her friends had even noticed that she'd wandered off.

Daryl shrugged and gazed at her thoughtfully, but she couldn't read his expression. He was mysterious and slightly intriguing to her, and if she were being honest… he was pretty attractive. Unlike Erin, she didn't mind older men, and could appreciate the well-conditioned features of the man standing before her. He was rough around the edges, but she found it more interesting than repelling.

"You, uh, wanna drink?" She proposed, unsure of where the sudden impulse had come from. "Promise I won't go for another swim."

He couldn't hold back the smirk that appeared on his lips, and she smiled in return. He looked away for a second, as if in contemplation, then nodded and looked back into her blue eyes. "Sure. 'Spose it can't hurt nothin'."

They walked over to where her shoes and bottle sat and sunk down to sitting positions, relaxing into the sand. Beth picked up the bottle and held it out in offering to Daryl. He took it and unscrewed the cap, lifting it to his lips for a hearty swig. He handed it back to her and she took a small sip, easing herself back into the act and wincing as the alcohol burned her raw throat. Her head was still swimming, but the near-death experience had sobered up considerably, and she decided that taking it slow would be her best option.

They passed the bottle back and forth, sitting in silence and staring out at the ocean. For once, Beth didn't feel like she needed to force any conversation. Daryl seemed as though he could appreciate the silence and solitude of the beach and the ocean sounds just as well as she could, and she liked that. The whiskey turned over and over in her belly and she felt her head getting a bit lighter with every minute that passed. When Daryl finally spoke up, his deep voice breaking through the silence startled Beth, and she jumped a bit, but settled just as quickly.

"So are y'all stayin' somewhere nearby?" He asked casually, obviously looking to fill the silence before it became awkward.

She nodded in reply, "Yeah, my friend's parents' got a beach house close by. We're just stayin' fer a couple days."

He took another swig of whiskey before asking, "Where's yer friends? Ain't they wonderin' where ya are?"

He looked into the distance behind her, as if searching for signs of someone approaching, but didn't see anything. Beth shook her head and glanced behind her, then back into his dark, blue eyes.

"They're busy. Probably think I went to bed," she explained with a shrug. "I'm usually the boring one in the group anyway. I don't drink as much as them or go out an' do crazy stuff."

Daryl raised his eyebrows and smirked mischievously. "Ya wouldn't call swimmin' in the ocean after dark, completely alone, a little crazy?"

Beth smiled and turned her head away to hide the pink tint in her cheeks. She grabbed the whiskey bottle from where he'd set it in the sand and unscrewed the cap for another sip. After it went down, an idea struck her.

"Wanna play a drinkin' game?" She asked, meeting his eyes once again.

He eyed her curiously and she tried to ignore the way they'd lingered just a second longer on her chest. If she were being honest, though, she'd certainly stolen a few discreet glances at his own shirtless form – his arms were thick and defined, and a part of her longed to reach out and touch his sun-kissed skin.

"What kinda game?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She thought for a second, then suggested, "How 'bout 'never have I ever'?"

"Sounds dumb. How's it work?" He said, but she saw the spark of playfulness in his eyes and recognized his sarcastic sense of humor – he was definitely a smartass.

"We take turns sayin' stuff, like I'll say somethin' that I've never done and if you _have_ done it, you take a drink," she explained.

He nodded, seemingly confident in how the rules worked. "Alright, should be pretty easy. 'Specially since yer so young and inexperienced."

Beth had to study his gaze for a bit but quckly realized he was being a smartass again and smiled. "You say that now, but you got no idea what kinda stuff I've done."

Daryl scoffed, but his face showed a real curiosity about her that was building inside of him. She knew she was really bluffing – he was most likely right in saying she was inexperienced. But at the moment, this was the only game she could think of to pass the time. And for some reason, she didn't want to say goodbye and go back to the beach house full of her drunken, horny friends just yet. This lifeguard intrigued her, and she'd take any excuse to get to know him a little better.

"Alright. You first, Greene," he said, gesturing to the bottle in her hand.

They sat in the sand together, Daryl resting on one hand and Beth sitting with her legs crossed. They were both drying in the cool night breeze, what was left of the thin layer of ocean water on their skin was reducing to scattered droplets. Beth racked her brain for a good place to start, but the whiskey was scrambling her memory and she couldn't seem to get a grasp of who this guy really was – was he even from Georgia? The southern drawl said yes, but his outward appearance said maybe. What kind of family did he come from? Was he a bad boy or a law-abiding citizen? Or maybe somewhere in between? Where were _his_ friends, and why did he like to wander secluded areas of the beach at night?

"Um, I've never… saved someone's life," the perfect beginning finally came to her and she couldn't pass it up. She grinned, proud of herself, and watched Daryl smile. His loss was bittersweet, and he seemed a little flustered as he grabbed the bottle from her hands. Their hands brushed up against each other as she passed the bottle over and goosebumps spread up her arms.

Daryl took a sip from the bottle, then looked thoughtful for a moment, still smiling a bit. He looked up and stared into her eyes inquisitively, then said, "I've never… camped out with my friends at a beach house."

He smirked momentarily, pleased with himself, and handed the bottle back over. Beth gave him a look that said _cheap shot_ , but took her designated sip anyway.

"What am I s'posed t'say? I don't know nothin' 'bout ya," he grumbled as she swallowed the burning whiskey.

She shrugged, but continued the game, "I've never kissed a woman."

Daryl's eyebrows rose in surprise and he held his hand out for the bottle once more. He mimicked the look she'd given him a few seconds before, but she only smiled sheepishly. After his shot had gone down, he joked, "Lucky fer you, I ain't gay."

Beth couldn't hold back her laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "Hey, I know a lot of gay guys who've kissed women. Probably more than you!"

The lifeguard looked surprised once more as he joined her in laughter. "Yeah, yer probably right about that. My turn now."

She fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully and sat up straight, waiting for his statement.

He looked off in the distance and said, rather melodramatically, "I've never been on the honor roll in school."

Beth rolled her eyes and giggled, ripping the bottle from his hand and taking her sip. "How lame. That was the best ya could think of?"

Daryl shrugged and his cheeks reddened. She wondered if it was from the whiskey or the conversation. She continued, "I've never gotten a tattoo."

She held the bottle out for the older man to take, but he stared at her blankly. She began to get confused when he reluctantly took her offering and kept his straight face.

"What – these? Can't remember gettin' 'em so that don't count, right?" He said, and for a split-second she thought he was being serious before he cracked a smile, raising the bottle to his lips.

Beth chuckled in return, "Yeah, right. That's not how it works. But good try."

Daryl took his deserved shot, then led right into his next turn, saying, "Well then, in that case… I've never kissed a man."

The young blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes, and when he held out the bottle, she automatically took it from him. But her arm stopped halfway to her mouth and she lowered it again, a whiskey-fueled impulse taking her over.

Daryl's smile disappeared and he watched her expectantly before realizing she wasn't conceding and taking a drink. "Drink up."

She shook her head defiantly with the thought of all her hurtful ex-boyfriends running through her mind. "But I've never kissed a man. Just boys."

Without missing a beat, Daryl's whiskey-soaked voice breathed out, "You wanna change that?"

Beth's heart was racing now, and she still wasn't totally sure what had overcome her. She wanted to say yes, but she was frozen until Daryl began leaning towards her, his gaze now on her lips. She thought he must've read her mind. Instinctively, she leaned her head in to close the distance and let her eyes drift shut, their lips meeting in the middle. His facial hair tickled her chin and cheeks, and he tasted of whiskey just like her, but he also tasted of cigarettes and his skin smelled strongly of sunblock and saltwater. A whole new rush, unlike anything alcohol had ever given her, raced through her veins. She kissed him hungrily, their lips mashing together and tongues wrestling. Her heart pounded against the inside of her chest. When they finally parted, they were both breathless.

Their eyes met, Daryl's hooded and shadowed beneath his shaggy, dark hair. He was eying her hungrily, but it didn't make her want to cover up. More than anything, she wanted to kiss him some more – a lot more. And possibly all over.

He must've been thinking the same thing because when she leaned into him this time, he kissed her deeply, without hesitation. She dropped the bottle from her hand absent-mindedly and lifted both arms to wrap them around Daryl's muscular shoulders. She was leaning almost completely into him, and as they continued making out, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up just a few inches until he was lying her back into the sand, holding his own weight above hers. They continued clashing lips and tongues, exploring each other's mouths while Daryl's hands wandered away from Beth's waist and towards her breasts. He seemed to fumble nervously around the fabric of her bikini for a bit and she was starting to wonder if he knew what he was doing, but then he slipped his fingers underneath one side of the bikini top and cupped her bare breast in his cold palm and she melted into his touch. She realized he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

His body was hovering just above her, and she could feel the occasional poke as his crotch area would brush up close against her. His hand massaged one pert breast, then moved to slip over the other one and do the same. Within seconds, he was pushing her yellow bikini top farther and farther up her chest until she was grabbing it and pulling it over her head to toss aside. He resumed cupping her breasts and occasionally tweaking the nipples for a few moments as they kissed passionately, then his hands migrated downward, across the soft skin of her tummy and down to the thin fabric covering the area between her legs. Her hips instinctively bucked upward toward him, begging for a deeper touch. He agonizingly teased her, slowing his kisses and tracing a calloused finger across her bikini line, playing with the edges of the bikini bottom as he teased the sensitive skin hidden beneath it. Her mouth pecked at his, begging for more, but he was dragging his lips away and down to her jawline, where he left gentle kisses peppered across her skin before kissing a trail down her neck and her chest. He stopped at her perky breasts to flick his tongue out onto each nipple, making her hips jerk reflexively and sending a chill up her spine to the back of her neck.

He continued kissing down her torso, across her stomach and to the top of her bikini line. He was resting on his knees now, and he took her thighs gently in his hands to pull them farther apart. She followed his cues and lifted her bottom as he slipped the other half of her bikini down her legs and tossed it aside. Then he leaned down, her legs spread apart before him and her body completely exposed to him. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her breast with one hand while he used the other to tease her entrance. She was already wet and throbbing with need, and her breath caught in her throat at his touch. He flicked his tongue out for a taste of her tiny, pink clit, and a moan formed in her throat, coming out as a low growl from her raw lips. He squeezed her small breast in response, savoring the responses her body was making. He flicked his tongue out again, but this time he wrapped her clit with the moisture and then brought his lips against her own. Her muscles were tensing beneath him, and it made his cock painfully hard to feel how much pleasure he was bringing her.

He kept teasing her entrance with his fingertip as his tongue worked her clit, more and more moans escaping her throat. He could feel her wetness building, and finally, he slipped his finger inside, and almost instantly, her muscles went lax beneath him and she let out the loudest moan yet. He smiled against her dripping lips and sucked on the sensitive, pink skin harder. The way she writhed beneath him as his finger pressed inside of her made his hopelessly throbbing erection begin to leak with precome. He felt the dampness on the head of his dick, and every time it brushed against the fabric of his shorts, it pulsed a little more, and Beth's moans and soaking wet pussy weren't making it any better.

She moaned again, long and uninhibited, still squirming at Daryl's every touch. When she thought she might burst with need, he extracted his finger and lifted his head from between her thighs, his lips and mouth wet with her sticky juices. He swiped the back of his arm across his face and looked her up and down for a second, taking in the sight before him. Her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight and there were tiny droplets of sweat beaded up all over her skin, mingling with the leftover saltwater. She stared up at him, blue eyes darkened with lust, and licked her lips. Without thinking, he reached a hand down and grabbed at his erection through his shorts, unable to ignore the throbbing ache anymore. He quickly untied the swimming trunks and tore them down his thighs, standing up just briefly to pull them off of his legs before returning to his spot between Beth's thighs. Her eyes widened when she finally saw his member emerge from the shorts, rock hard and jutting out straight. The tip glistened with the tiniest bit of moisture, and when he positioned himself at her entrance, his hands supporting his weight on either side of her, she took in a deep breath and prepared herself. He was thick and long, and when he pushed himself forward to introduce the head of his cock to her entrance, another moan escaped from her mouth. It was a moan of desire and need, and just the light brush of him against her made a ball of intensity flare up in the pit of her stomach. He looked down, studying her face for any signs of hesitance. When she looked back up at him with hooded, expectant eyes and nodded her head in affirmation, he carefully inched the head of his engorged member into her tight, wet entrance. She bit her lip but didn't flinch away, instead pushing toward him just the slightest bit, and he followed her movements to slide more of his length inside her.

The sensation around his throbbing cock made him groan from deep in his throat. Her wet warmth embraced him and created just the right amount of pressure around his length. Beth moaned in satisfaction, her breath hitching as he slid in every last inch. Their bare chests were inches apart and his mouth was right next to her ear as he breathed out in relief.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he growled in her ear, and the waves of pleasure spread from between her legs and all throughout her body.

She ground her pelvis against him as he slid out slowly and pushed himself back in, eliciting another moan of pleasure.

She stammered out with trembling lips, "Oh, god – you, too, holy sh – "

He thrust into her with particular force this time and she choked on her own words, squealing in ecstasy. Her hands were on his thick arms and she dug her fingernails into the tanned skin. He reveled in the feel, her slight frame still quaking beneath him. As he slid himself in and out, finding a steady rhythm, he placed sensuous kisses on her neck, nibbling at the tender skin every so often. Her nails dug deeper into his arms.

"Oh, _Daryl_ ," she moaned, her hot breath hitting his ear and causing him to thrust harder again. She pushed into him once more and he began gaining speed, shoving himself inside and slipping back out over and over, teasing her by slipping out all but the head before ramming the full length deep into the wet warmth again.

A few more minutes of his deep thrusts and her muscles began tightening back up, her whole body tensing under him. She felt a pressure building and building inside her, until she was sure it would drive her insane with need. She clawed at his skin every time he pounded into her, but it was the most pleasurable thing she'd ever experienced. The tension inside her was mounting until her breath had caught in her throat and she was all but frozen as Daryl thrust inside her over and over, his breathing loud and heavy now, sweat forming on his face and chest. Just when she thought she might begin seeing stars, he shoved his hard cock up inside of her with particular force and exaction, and it felt like a growing bubble was finally burst. Beth tipped over the edge and all her muscles seized up for just a second, a long and loud moan echoing out around them. He felt and recognized the sudden push-back from inside her and the immediate rush of wetness that surrounded his throbbing dick and soaked his groin in her juices. He paused for a heartbeat, letting the orgasm overtake her as he gently slid in and out, trying to milk her for all she had. He held himself up on one hand and used the other to grasp one of her breasts, massaging and kneading it in his hand as she trembled under him. When her orgasm had finally tore its way through all her muscles, she panted breathlessly and stared up at him with hazy, blue eyes, her face flushed and sweaty.

He couldn't resist leaning down and softly kissing her pink lips, continuing his steady thrusting as he felt his own climax mounting. He squeezed the breast in his hand harder, and now her dripping wet pussy felt tender and weak around his pulsating cock.

"I ain't done with you yet," he growled lustfully, lightly biting her bottom lip.

She moaned again as he continued his pace, her over-sensitized wetness still taking him in hungrily and quivering at every inch.

"Holy… fuck… I've – never come – like that before," Beth moaned, gasping out words between passionate thrusts, her eyes shutting for a moment in pure pleasure.

Hearing this made Daryl's own inner pressure mount even higher, and a little faster than he'd anticipated, and he felt the need to release growing and growing with every pump inside of her tight pussy. He kissed her neck one more time, then pushed himself up to an upright position, still inside of her and thrusting steadily. He grabbed the backs of her legs and held them up, lifting her off the ground just a few inches for easier access and control. She dug her fingers into the sand on either side of her as he fucked her harder, hitting spots he hadn't before due to his new angle. His breathing was getting heavier and louder as he continued pumping in and out, his cock slick with sticky, warm wetness. A familiar tingle started in the bottom of his gut and didn't stop until he knew he was about to burst.

"Oh, fuck – I'm-I'm coming," he groaned through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs as he thrust himself deep inside of her one last time, shoving himself in as far as their bodies would allow. It felt like a dam had burst inside him, and the hot, sticky come poured from the tip of his cock and inside her.

She moaned out, her muscles mirroring his in their sudden tightness. Another orgasm overcame her at the feeling of how rock-hard his dick had gotten against her inner walls, and the way she could feel him spilling inside her, thick and warm. She nearly drowned out his groans of ecstasy with her own, shaking and shivering around him as he slid out and back in one last time, milking the sensation. She squealed in uninhibited pleasure, and his fingers finally loosened their grip on her thighs.

Daryl was panting, breathless, and nearly dripping in sweat when he slowly lowered her back to the ground and pulled his dripping, red cock from inside her. She let out a yelp of surprise when he extracted it, but relaxed immediately. He leaned down and kissed her lips once more, then rolled out from between her legs to plop down on his back in the sand beside her. For a moment, they both lay in sweaty, panting heaps, exhausted and spent, but completely satisfied. Beth thought she could fall asleep right at this moment if she wanted to.

Daryl stood up first, grabbing his swimming trunks and slipping them back on despite the sand that was now stuck all over his skin. He gathered Beth's bright yellow top and bottom and handed them to her, glancing around for signs of anyone else as she slipped them back on.

"Surprised nobody heard ya," he grumbled, glancing back at her once she was dressed again and watching her collect her shoes and the abandoned bottle of whiskey.

"You were pretty loud, too," she countered, giving him a brief look that almost appeared to be a challenge.

He smirked to himself. "Yeah, s'pose. Now I need a shower."

He wasn't sure how to part ways without making it awkward, but Beth had other ideas. She grabbed his hand and began leading him across the beach and back in the direction of her beach house.

"Me, too. Let's use mine," she stated simply before he could argue, as if it were an everyday occasion.

He didn't disagree or pull away, instead allowing her to guide him away from their spot and across sand, grass, and dirt until a row of small houses came into view. They approached hers, which appeared to have no lights on inside, and she slid open the back patio door. It opened with ease and they quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Beth gestured for him to be quiet and they crept through the kitchen to the stairs, where they tried to be as quiet as possible while ascending. A few of the stairs creaked, but the house was silent and dark otherwise.

Beth saw that her friends' doors were shut tight, so she pushed open the door to her own room and tossed the mostly-empty bottle of whiskey and her flip flops onto the chair that sat in the corner, then turned and led Daryl to the bathroom. They slipped inside the moderately-sized room and shut the door behind them, locking it, then turned on the light to reveal a roomy shower, toilet, and two-person sink. There were already clean towels hung up on the towel rack on the wall, so Beth turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. When she turned around and began untying the string of her yellow bikini top, she noticed Daryl was standing frozen in place.

"Well, are ya gettin' in?" She asked, letting the bright yellow bikini top fall to the floor before slipping the bottom half down her legs to join it. She pulled the hairtie from her blonde hair to let it cascade down in golden waves.

A look of recognition crossed Daryl's face and his cheeks reddened, but he immediately started untying his swimming trunks and slipping them off while Beth cautiously stepped into the shower and under the flow of water. Daryl crept over and hesitantly stepped into the shower behind her, pulling the curtain closed and letting the water pour over him as well. Before long, he was enjoying the chance to get clean, chuckling at jokes as Beth playfully scrubbed his back and styled his wet hair into silly shapes. The sand washed off their bodies and down the drain, taking the saltwater and sunblock smells that had permeated their skin with it.

Once they were cleaned up, Daryl shut the water off while Beth pulled back the shower curtain and reached over to grab two of the towels off the rack. She handed one to Daryl and used the other to dry herself off, wrapping it around her chest when she was done and letting her wet hair flow down her back and over her shoulders. Daryl dried himself off as well, tying the towel around his waist when he was finished and scooping up his swimming trunks from the floor. Then they crept out of the bathroom and back to the small bedroom Beth was staying in, where they slipped in and shut the door tight behind them once more, locking it and ensuring their privacy.

Daryl had only just sat down on the edge of the bed when Beth spun around and dropped her towel to the floor, a mischievous smirk on her face. She was still the tiniest bit tipsy from the booze, but she was mostly excited at the prospect of having him on a bed this time.

"What – " he started, watching her with utter confusion as she proceeded to straddle him on the edge of the bed and lean down to cover his lips with her own, silencing him.

She kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth with her tongue, and as surprised as he was, he fell right back into it all too easily. His hands found her hips and his tongue found hers, and he kissed her back just as hungrily as the first time they'd gotten close. She leaned into him until she was pushing him back to lie down on the bed, his legs still hanging over the edge with his feet planted firmly on the floor. He obliged and lay back on the duvet that covered the full-sized bed, and Beth pulled her lips away from his to begin trailing kisses down his neck, then his broad chest, then his defined stomach. Her wet hair left tiny trails of water down his skin, tickling him and sending chills through his body. Her small fingers unwrapped the towel from around his waist and let it fall open, revealing his quickly growing erection. She left kisses along his hip bones and then his upper thighs before wrapping a soft hand around his twitching cock. She slid down off the bed until her knees were on the floor and she was between his legs. Carefully, she held his hardening cock steady as she positioned her mouth directly above it and flicked her tongue out to lick the head, feeling it twitch and throb in her palm, growing harder by the second. She licked again, longer this time, and a deep groan came from Daryl's throat.

"Shhh," she shushed him right before wrapping her lips around the moist head, the tiniest bit of precome forming at the tip and tasting salty on her tongue.

He groaned again but tried to stifle it, his fingers grasping at the duvet beneath him desperately. He trembled under the young blonde's soft touch, her hair brushing over his exposed thighs, her lips slowly sliding down his length, taking more of him into her wet, welcoming mouth. She slid her mouth up his shaft, dragging her tongue along the underside before sliding back down, taking in as much of him as she could until his head was pushing against the back of her throat. He throbbed inside her mouth and against her tongue, and precome continuously dripped from his slit into the back of her throat and onto her tongue. He was having an extremely difficult time keeping quiet now, but she kept the movement up, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking them back in repeatedly, her hand stroking the base of his length where her lips couldn't reach. She was going completely off of her limited knowledge of sex acts and his reactive body language, repeating actions that elicited muscle jerks or moans from him. He was biting his lip almost bloody trying to keep himself quiet, a growl deep in his throat continuously humming as she teased the head of his dick with her tongue. She slipped her free hand up and grasped his balls gently, making him quiver before her. The eroticism of it all was turning her on again, and she could feel her own arousal dampening between her legs, a pressure behind her clit slowly growing.

"Jesus, _fuck_ ," Daryl growled, all ten fingers and toes curled as Beth's soft, pink lips left his throbbing erection soaking wet and harder than ever. "Yer – gonna make me come again, shit…"

He resisted the urge to thrust himself deeper into her mouth, but his hips involuntarily bucked upward nonetheless and she audibly gagged a couple times, only backing off for a second or two before taking his full length again. She continued gently massaging his balls in her hands, and his rock hard member was twitching against her tongue, threatening to burst at any second.

Just when she thought he was reaching the edge and couldn't contain himself any more, she released him from her mouth and pulled her hand back, standing up and hopping back up on the bed to straddle him once more. His cock glistened with saliva and precome, and it stood upright, impatiently awaiting more arousal. Daryl looked down to see Beth's warm wetness hovering over his trembling length, her blue eyes filled with lust as they looked him up and down. She seemed to be reveling in the reactions she'd gotten from him, but he had a new hunger that he couldn't resist and he grabbed her hips, positioning her perfectly above the head of his dick before easing her down onto it. Her eyes shut tightly and she bit her lip, obviously holding back a loud moan as he sunk deep into her wet pussy, finding it even warmer and tighter than the first time, fitting snugly around him like a glove. She lowered herself down until she'd taken his entire length in, letting out a breathy groan as she gripped his forearms. Unable to contain himself, he lifted her up to the head of his dick slowly, then bucked his hips upward and thrust into her with all his might. Her mouth formed an _O_ of surprise – and pleasure – and she couldn't hold back the loud gasp this time. It formed into a guttural moan as he repeated the movement – sliding her back up, then thrusting himself up inside her as hard as he could. Enjoying her reaction all too well, he continued the action fervently until she was yelping with uncontrollable pleasure.

He loosened his grip on her hips and she grabbed his wrists, throwing them back toward his head and placing her hands firmly on his broad, sturdy chest. She began taking control and setting the pace, riding him like he'd never been before. Their bare skin slapped together, and sweat was forming on their bodies again, Beth's blonde hair bouncing wildly around her head as she slid up and down on his hard cock continuously, fingernails digging into his skin. He placed his hands on her hips for purchase but let her take the lead, feeling the pressure quickly building inside him again. He couldn't believe she was going to make him come again so quickly, but it was approaching fast, and he had no way of stopping it with her slight frame bouncing up and down on his cock, her perky breasts bouncing in front of his eyes.

At the sight of pure ecstasy on her face and the sensation of all her lower muscles clenching around him, enveloping his dick in a tight, wet warmth, Daryl tipped over the edge. His orgasm poured from him uncontrollably, spilling inside her as she stopped to take in every single inch of his length and revel in the feel of his climax to accompany her own. This time, she forced herself to hold back, only letting out a small moan as the pressure behind her clit released and her orgasm shook her body and relaxed her muscles. Daryl felt his leg muscles spasm before his was done, his whole being seemingly shaken to the core as he emptied every last ounce he had left. When it finally passed, he was breathless and sweaty again.

Beth slid off of his exhausted member and plopped down next to him on the bed, just as breathless as he was. They lay silent for a moment, staring at the ceiling dreamily with nearly identical smirks of satisfaction on their faces. Once they'd each caught their breath, Daryl turned his head to gaze into the blonde's sparkling, blue eyes.

"What?" She asked, looking back at him in question when he didn't say anything.

He shrugged and smirked again, trying to hold it back, but it was impossible. He finally said, quietly, "I think ya saved my life tonight, too."

They both laughed.

 **the end.**


End file.
